


when darkness turns to light (it all ends tonight)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Vanya woke up locked inside of a glass box, the rest of her siblings trapped in cages of their own, her first thought was 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵.Or, the Hargreeves stop an apocalypse just be thrown into another.[ mcu/tua crossover ]





	when darkness turns to light (it all ends tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fault in our Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904428) by [PhantomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter). 



**_Vanya_ **

 

When Vanya wakes up locked inside of a glass box in a lab, her siblings all trapped in cages of their own, her first thought is  _ please don’t be my fault. _

 

Her second thought is  _ ow, that light’s too bright, _ and her third’s _ why are these people staring at me _ \-- a reasonable question when taken into consideration that a group of four people in what appear to be [Party City costumes](https://www.google.com/search?q=party+City+costumes+funny&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgnfScr4_hAhVIG6wKHbGdClIQ_AUIDygC&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=VhJkxcoZpZ9cUM:) crowd around the glass prison where she currently sits. As her eyes sweep over them, she’s hit with a distant sense of familiarity, but she can’t quite put her finger on where she’d seen them before. 

 

Before she can think about it too much, one of them - a man sporting a goatee and sunglasses - is tapping buttons on the glass, and before she knows it, his voice is loud in her ears. She scrunches her nose at the volume.

 

Her ears are ringing, but when the noise dies down she’s able to catch, “--rder us?”

 

“Huh?” She asks. Her voice is small and her throat feels crackly, like if she speaks any more it’ll stop working.

 

The man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Vanya flinches.  _ Great _ , she thinks,  _ you’re already on his bad side _ . “Look, kid,” He starts, “Right now, I’m the only thing keeping you from a lifetime of torment and isolation, so if you could try to pay a little bit more attention, that’d be great.”

 

She winces and looks down, muttering a soft apology that she’s not sure was heard. 

 

The woman to the man’s right slaps his arm and chides, “Be nice, Tony. She’s just a kid.”

 

Vanya tilts her head to the side at that. Just a kid? What’s that supposed to me -  _ oh _ . She catches a glimpse of her reflection in one of the glass walls. Her body’s smaller than normal. Long thin arms lead to frail hands that are clutching at the bottom of her blazer, which she recognizes as her old uniform. Her hair is long and straight, almost hanging down to her pleated skirt. She looks so delicate.

 

Briefly, she thinks that it must’ve happened when Five had saved them. Saved them from her. Oh god, it  _ is  _ her fault.

 

She’s not given much time to process this, because before she knows it, the man - Tony, she recalls - is talking again. 

 

“Are you here to murder us?” He asks, looking the slightest bit peeved.

 

Vanya’s eyebrows knit together. “Murder you?” She repeats, eyes wide. “N-no, we don’t want any trouble.”

 

Tony smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “They  _ don’t  _ wanna murder us! That’s great. We’re off to a good start here.” He claps his hands like it’s something he should be celebrating. The woman from before rolls her eyes and pushes his hands down before taking a step forward. 

 

“Hi,” She says, in a voice kinder than what Vanya’d imagined it would be. “I’m Natasha. Can you tell me your name?”

 

Vanya winces. Natasha’s talking to her like she’s some baby. Although, another look at her reflection tells her that she’s got a reason to. “Vanya,” She says, her voice threatening to break. There’s one thing she hadn’t missed about this body. Her voice was always so  small and tight, wobbling on even the shortest of words. It was no wonder none of her siblings had ever taken her seriously.

 

Natasha nods. “Well, nice to meet you, Vanya. We’ve got a few questions we’d like to ask you.”

 

_ Oh boy _ , Vanya thinks. She wishes Five were awake. He’d know more than she does.

 

“To start,” Natasha continues, “How’d did you get here?”

 

Vanya bites her tongue. How should she answer this? She could tell them the truth. Tell them she had nearly caused the apocalypse and her brother used his superpowers to take her and her siblings back in time, and that it _clearly_ didn’t work as well as they’d hoped - but she’s not sure how well that would go over. 

 

Before she says anything, a groan sounds from the other side of the room, and she breathes a sigh of relief. The attention moves from her to the maker of the sound, who she know realizes is Klaus. “Christ on a cracker,” He groans, hands coming to cover his eyes. “That light is bright.” He stands on shaky knees and stretches his arms above his head. 

 

His body seems to have regressed as well. He’s still tall and lanky, but he’s got less facial hair and a younger face. Her eyes trail down to the uniform shorts that cover his skinny legs. She scrunches her nose. She was half expecting him to be wearing a skirt. The shorts don’t suit him, but neither would one of Allison’s skirts. The uniforms weren’t made to look good.

 

Tony tilts his head back in what Vanya thinks is exasperation. “Another one. Yay!” He throws up  a pair of jazz hands that do nothing to brighten his tone.

 

Vanya watches Klaus’s eyes dart around the room. Before, she’d never noticed the deep bags under them, but now they’re like a sore thumb. It’s all she can see. His eyes land on her and widen. “Vanya?!” He asks. “Why do you look like --  _ shit _ .” His eyes drop down to his own body and he groans, head lifting and fists clenching. “Dammit!”

 

“Language,” A blond man with a star on his suit says. Vanya cracks a light smile at Tony and Klaus’s synchronized eye roll.

 

A guy with a bow and arrow rises from the chair he’d been occupying. His face is hard but his eyes seem nice. Vanya watches as he takes a step towards the group. “What do you mean ‘why does she look like that’? What’s wrong?” His voice is gravelly, but it isn’t harsh like Tony’s.

 

Klaus looks at him with dead eyes. “You want a list?” He asks. Vanya begins to chuckle, but cuts herself off when she realizes that she would probably be at the top of that list.

 

Tony rolls his eyes, yet again. “Look, we just wanna know who you guys are, how you got here, and what your business here is,” He says, running a hand through his hair.

 

Vanya’s mouth presses into a line. Out of all of them, she and Klaus are probably the least likely to know the answers to those three questions. Even Ben - who Vanya can now see, alive and hopefully well - would probably know more than them, and he’s been dead for a decade. She catches Klaus’s eyes from across the room, and she can tell he’s thinking the same thing. 

 

“Can you two stop staring at each other and give us some information?” Tony asks. At this point, the slap in his voice is gone. Now he just sounds exhausted. 

 

“Y’know, I would just love to answer all of your questions,” Klaus says, leaning against the glass. 

 

When he doesn’t continue, Tony groans. “ _ And _ ? What’s keeping you from doing it? C’mon, kid, I don’t got all day.” He crosses his arms and taps his foot, eyebrows raising to egg Klaus on. He reminds Vanya somewhat of Dad. Neither of them have any patience, especially not when it comes to Klaus.

 

“Tony, why don’t you go get these kids something to drink,” Bow and arrow guy says. Tony looks at him with a fixed glare, but relents eventually, swiftly walking out of the room, his footsteps loud and quick as he marches to the hallway. Vanya’s grateful. She could tell Klaus was going to press Tony's buttons too much, and she’s glad someone intervened before he blew up. She’s not sure she could manage that right now. She’s already close to sensory overload, with the light shining in her face and the haggard breathing of her siblings surrounding her.

 

“Okay, now that he’s gone, you guys wanna talk?” Bow and Arrow asks, turning to face Vanya. The room still feels too full, but with Tony gone it seems like a weight’s been lifted off her shoulders.

 

Vanya steps forward, realizing she’d been shoved in the corner of the glass box this entire time. “Well,” she starts, “We’re probably not the ones you wanna ask questions to, but we can try to give you answers.” She flexes her hands and brings them behind her back. Her fingers are cramped from being wound so tightly in her skirt.

 

The [Language](https://www.google.com/search?q=language+gif+captain+america&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjZ1qa82o_hAhVQQq0KHVQ0ApcQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=v764oWBuBd5jrM:) __ man from earlier nods his head. “Great,” He says. “I’m Steve, but Captain America might ring a few more bells.”

 

Vanya and Klaus both stare blankly ahead. “If Captain. . . Whatever is was is your nickname or something, I hope you know I’m never going to call you that,” Klaus says. Vanya mouths ‘ _ be nice _ ’ to him, and he rolls his eyes. She supposes it’s better than him ignoring her. God, she hopes he’s not too pissed.

 

“It’s not a nickna--” Steve starts, but cuts himself off. “I won’t bother.” Turning to Vanya, he asks, “So, where are you guys from?”

 

Klaus answers before Vanya can. “New York.” He says, which earns him a couple of questioning looks. “What?” He asks. “New York is the most populated city in the U.S. Why are you looking at me like I said we’re from the Moon?” He pauses for a second and then giggles quietly. “Actually, Luther over there did take a vacay up there for a while.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Bow and Arrow speaks again. “You guys are from New York?” He asks.

 

Vanya nods, and he cocks his head to the side. “And you’ve never heard of Captain America?” Klaus groans and rolls his eyes at the nickname, but doesn’t comment. Vanya shakes her head.

 

“Did you live under a rock?” He asks, and Klaus hums.

 

“Not necessarily a rock, but we never did have a TV. And we weren’t allowed to leave the house very often.” Klaus says. His fingers are twitching and he’s suddenly shifty. Vanya realizes he must be in withdrawal still. 

 

She looks around the room. The rest of her siblings are still past out, and she and Klaus don’t seem to be helping the group understand much. She wishes she knew more, but she doesn’t, and for the moment, there’s nothing she can do about it.

 

“If we just waited for Five to wake up, I’m sure he could answer all of your questions,” Vanya starts. “But I don’t think we’re being very useful right now. If you just came back a little later, you can speak to the more helpful of the siblings.” It’s true, she and Klaus aren’t being of much help, but she really just said it to get the adults out of the room. After living with what she’d thought was an anxiety disorder for years, she can tell when somebody’s on the verge of a panic attack. If Klaus’s heavy breathing and darting eyes are anything to go by, he’s pretty close to one right now.

 

Steve and Natasha look at each other for a moment. “I guess you’re right. If you two don’t know anything, there’s no point in us asking you questions,” Steve says. Natasha looks weary of leaving them alone, but she nods her head in agreement.

 

“We’ll be back later,” She says. She takes a few steps towards the door before turning around and adding, “I’ll try to get Tony in a better mood.”

 

Vanya turns to Klaus once the group exits. He already looks considerably better, seeing as his shoulders aren’t tensed up to his ears. He catches Vanya looking, and throws an appreciative smile. “Thanks for getting them out,” He mutterers

 

Vanya smiles back. “No problem,” She says. “It’s the least I could do, after,” Her voice lowers, “Y’know.”

 

Klaus just stares at her. “Vanya, that wasn’t your fault.” His brows are furrowed and his voice is so genuine Vanya thinks he might actually mean it. She sighs in relief. That’s at least one of her siblings that doesn’t hate her.

 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not sorry,” She says. “I blamed you all for something Dad did. I was so angry at you guys, when I should’ve been angry at him.”

 

Klaus nods. “Yeah, Dad was a [great big bag of dicks](https://www.google.com/search?q=lucifer+you+are+my+brother+and+i+love+you&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwig-pHR2o_hAhUDEqwKHXpxCusQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=Td1l2UwMEWN0aM:),” He says, and Vanya laughs. It feels nice to be able to talk like this with Klaus. They had never been close as kids, but now was their chance to start over. Hopefully she won’t screw it up.

 

They sit in companionable silence for a while, Vanya enjoining the lack of noises in the room, before a groan, followed by a string of curses disturbs them. When Vanya looks up, Five is standing in his glass box, looking highly distressed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asks, he and Vanya both rising.

 

Five runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “I messed up the calculations,” He says, “We’re stuck somewhere. In another universe, probably. Maybe a different timeline.”

 

“That’s bad?” Klaus asks, taking a step towards Five.

 

“Very.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated : - )
> 
> also please let me know if the links worked i tried but who knows lmao


End file.
